RANDOM WORLD OF RANDOMNESS!
by HungerGamesFangirl4Life
Summary: This is a random story. :) Go in... Co-written by SilverPedals1402


**Hey! This is the fun joint story with me and SilverPedals1402! :D**

**Please note: Jen is my OC, not me. I will put myself in eventually. :)**

**Disclaimer: We own NOTHING! I only own my OC, Jen. If I owned SilverPedals1402, she would be living in my area! **

* * *

Of course, it's a normal day! A normal snow day for everyone. Which means no school, obviously! After all, it was a snow day. So everyone decided they would enjoy a snow day with their friends! So, of course this meant Tony and Pepper, Rhodey, Rose, Jen, and, of course, Gene! Gene wouldn't miss this!

To start off the cold day, Rose thought the best remedy for the cold was hot chocolate. Which was what she made for the entire group while they waited for their hot drink. Pepper and Jen came before the guys. Rhodey and Tony were finishing up some armor and who knows where Gene was. I guess they forgot to mention a cute girl.

"So, do you know about 'Jen and Gene'?" Pepper asked Rose, sarcastically.

Rose nodded, smirking. "Why wouldn't I? They're almost as bad as Tony and Pepper." Then in a softer tone. "At least when it comes to hiding it."

Pepper glanced at Rose, "come on! Tony and I didn't do _that _bad," she whined.

"If you say so." Rose responded. "I guess you guy's are better than Happy, though."

Jen crossed her arms over her chest and glanced at the girls, "I do _not _like Gene. We're just best friends."

"Keep telling yourself that, sweetheart." Rose said, sipping her hot chocolate.

Jen sighed, "won't you just shut up! Gene is just my best friend!"

Rose set down her cup and raised her arms as if motioning for the teen to calm down. "Alright, best friends. I get it. Keep your socks on."

"Thank you," Jen sighed, sipping her hot chocolate, then looked at the clock, "when are the boys gonna be here?"

Pepper shrugged. "They should be here soon. Tony just messaged me five minutes ago."

"Gene never messaged me," Jen mumbled, checking her phone.

"Really?" Rose asked. "Rhodey messaged me even, are you sure he didn't message you? Maybe it's because he's such a sour patch."

Jen pouted, "he always did."

Soon, the boys were in. And snow covered them, head to toe. As they removed coats and other snow gear, Rose shot up to heat up the remaining hot chocolate saying, "Why couldn't you guy's have coming sooner? You let it get cold!"

Then she rushed out of the room without another word.

"OK," Gene shrugged, "we didn't know we were gone _that _long!"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Are girls always that impatient?"

Gene raised his eyebrows, "how am I suppose to know? You're the one who's actually dating one of them!"

Although this fact was true, Tony still went red. "Pepper is never this impatient!"

"Thanks, Tony." Pepper said from where she sat.

Jen rolled her eyes, "Tony!" she scolded.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

"I'm not as impatient as Rose!"

Just then, Rose stepped in with two cups of heated hot chocolate. "So you know, I'm not impatient. I just didn't like that you let your hot chocolate, that I made, get cold."

Jen rolled her eyes, "whatever."

Rose handed Tony and Rhodey each a cup as she turned to Jen. "Don't roll your eyes at me, I'm actually a very patient person! Well, not when I try to do something nice for someone and they don't show up for it, then I'm not."

Jen just laughed, "sure."

Rose pouted playfully as she happily jumped into the kitchen to get the last cup of hot chocolate. While she did that, the others were left alone.

Jen took a glance at Gene before blushing. Pepper noticed and smirked as she nudged the blushing girl.

"Stop," Jen said with a small smile.

"Then do something!" Pepper whispered.

"Like what?" Jen whispered back.

Pepper though for a moment. "You should kiss him! Make him blush for once in his life!"

Jen's eyes widened, "Pepper!" she scolded.

"What?" Pepper asked innocently. "I was just saying..."

"Gene's my _best friend_," Jen said, "not my boyfriend."

"So? Tony and I were best friends before!"

"What? Am I missing anything?" Gene asked.

"Nope!" Pepper said shaking her head.

Just then Rose returned with the final cup of hot chocolate, looking really happy as she handed the cup to Gene.

"Why so happy?" Jen asked.

"Oh nothing!" Rose said winking to Pepper. "I was just wondering what Gene would like when he's blushing!"

"Shut up!" Jen got up to attack Rose.

Jen was stopped by an arm across her stomach. She looked over to find Gene holding her back. "Calm down, that's what she wants."

"Fine," Jen sighed as she sat down.

Rose took her seat with the rest of the group. "So, what should we do now?"

Pepper whispered to Rose, "maybe give Jenny and Gene some privacy?"

Rose wriggled her eyebrows and whispered back, "Agreed!"

Pepper and Rose grabbed Rhodey's and Tony's arms and left Gene and Jen.

"Um, I'm confused," Jen said with a shudder, "do you know what's going on?" she asked Gene.

"No," Gene replied. "But I do have an idea..."

"OK Gene," Jen said, "now I'm scared."

In response Gene stood up. "I think Rose and Pepper are asking to be punched." He sighed, "Too bad Pepper's got Tony as her watch dog and Rhodey wouldn't approve of violence towards Rose."

Jen nodded, "that's not fair," she pouted, running a hand through her hair.

Gene smirked at her, "We'll just have to give Pepper and Rose a piece of their own medicine." Then in a quieter voice, "Rose likes Rhodey I bet!"

Jen giggled, "I bet you're right."

"Alright, lets just wait until they come back, then we strike!" Gene whispered to her.

Jen nodded, "I like where you're going with this."

The two waited for a few minutes until they heard footsteps approaching the room. Then they pretended to not be affected by their actions or that they had a plan of their own.

Gene leaned over to Jen and whispered, "Ready?"

Jen nodded, "ready whenever."

"Alright, when the two get close enough, grab one and push them together!" Gene said as the group finally returned.

Jen nodded.

"Then run!" Gene added quickly.

"OK," Jen nodded. But she was worried Tony or Rhodey may kill her.

And just like that, the two targets were in arms length. Gene gave Jen the signal nod, silently telling the girl that it was time to act. Jen nodded as the two pushed them together. The two ran out of the house quicker than Uncle Si could say 'Jack'.

Rose, being the clumsy person she was, lost all footing and toppled over Rhodey with a yelp. Thankfully, Rhodey cushioned her fall, but he couldn't save her from the embarrassment she felt. Her cheeks flared red. "I'm sorry! I-I...um..."

"It's fine, Rose," Rhodey assured, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Rose scrambled to her feet and then plopped herself on the couch to calm her nerves. Only, she was just calming herself down enough so she could gain some ground to go after the pair that ran off.

Meanwhile, the mischievous pair was hiding in the bushes, panting. Jen was defiantly concerned about how Rose and Pepper may get her. She punched Gene in the shoulder.

"Ow," Gene groaned, "what was that for?"

"That was me telling you not to do that again," Jen replied, crossing her arms.

"You went along with it!" Gene argued.

"So I did!" Jen growled, raising her voice.

She instantly regretted raising her voice because only seconds later, they head Rose heading towards them.

"There you are!" Rose shouted.

"Uh, Gene," Jen asked, clutching Gene's arm, "run?" she whispered.

"Run." Gene agreed.

The pair sprinted from where they hid and ran straight past the approaching Rose. Soon enough, they ran back to the armory, to see a very angry Pepper Potts. They stopped in their tracks, as if to not further anger the redhead in front of them. Jen kept her grip on Gene's hand as Tony and Rhodey stayed put. It was silent in the room and it seemed that no one wanted to break that silence.

"Uh...hey, Pepper." Gene started, for once actually nervous.

"Don't you 'hey Pepper' me!" Pepper exploded, "what were you two thinking?!"

"Um, I, uh, don't know," Jen shrugged, also very stuttery.

"Don't know?" Pepper asked. "How do you not know?"

"Uhh..." Jen said as Rhodey and Tony came behind the two.

"why are you guys so angry?" Gene asked. "You do it us all the time!"

"Oh hush!" Pepper snapped.

"You hush!" Gene replied.

Rose rolled her eyes as she walked in as well. "Real mature, Gene."

Jen saw Rose and hugged Gene. She wasn't sure if Rose was still mad. Gene looked at Jen with a raised eyebrow but didn't say anything.

Rose walked next to Pepper and pushed her lightly on the shoulder. "Come on, Pepper, it's all good!"

"Well, these two thought it would be fun!" Pepper hissed.

Tony and Rhodey enjoyed the show.

"Thought what would be fun?" Rose asked.

"Pushing us!" Pepper exploded.

"Didn't they only push me?" Rose wondered. "Anyways, why are you so mad? I got over it."

To prove her point, she walked over to Jen and gave her the best half hug she could manage. Surprisingly, Jen hugged back.

"Friends once more," Rose cheered, "right, Jen?"

Jen nodded, "yep!"

Tony and Rhodey clapped as they walked next to Pepper. "So," Tony began, "does this mean we can go sit back down?"

"Yes, we can, Stark," Gene nodded.

Tony happily punched a fist in the air, cheering.

Jen smiled as everyone sat down.

Pepper sat next to Jen as she shrugged happily, "I think we can all agree that this was one crazy snow day!"

Jen nodded, agreeing.

"Can't wait for the next one," Rhodey added, "who knows what will happen then!"

* * *

**Hm, interesting ending. Rose and I enjoyed writing this! We hope you enjoyed our effort to make you laugh! :D **


End file.
